


【VD】No way to run/无尽深渊与轮回之境

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Summary: 幼年VD，很俗套的梦境预知小故事，无尽深渊是维吉尔看到从托尼到4但最终走向深渊的梦境，轮回之境是但丁看到吉尔维到5维不断轮回的梦境。故事设定在斯巴达一家遇害的前几个小时，双子在睡午觉，醒来后遇害。
Relationships: Brother - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【VD】No way to run/无尽深渊与轮回之境

引子  
“但丁！不要抢！这是老人家送给我的书！”维吉尔把诗集高高举过头顶，按着弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋不厌其烦地一次次把他推到一边，但最终还是拗不过自家弟弟过分缠人的恶劣行径把书放下和但丁扭打在一起。  
“维吉尔小气鬼！就一本书而已让我看看不可以嘛！”  
“被你翻过的书哪一本能好好地存活到现在的？你怎么不想想我为什么宁可揍你也不愿意把书给你！”  
“小气鬼！”  
被惊动的伊娃闻讯赶来，及时制止了半魔双子的互殴。她和往常一样要求他们互相道歉，并一人给予了一个慈爱的吻。  
两个小家伙都气鼓鼓地坐在地板上，就算伊娃端来了甜点，两人也是互不理睬，较劲一般地沉默着吃完各自的一份小蛋糕。伊娃只觉得好气又好笑，家里两个精力旺盛的小男孩总是因为一点小事而打的不可开交，她已对此习以为常。虽说矛盾在这对双子间来得快去的也快，但每次不愉快发生后两人总是心照不宣地冷战一会儿，再因为新事物出现又和好如初。  
现在，闹腾过后的困意袭上心头，正午的阳光暖洋洋地铺在身上，贴心地为犯困的男孩们盖好了被子。  
于是他们背对着彼此，先后进入梦乡。

上篇•无尽深渊

下坠，一直在下坠，在凝滞的空气中甚至感受不到时间的流逝。意识被离心力高高甩在上面，身体的每一寸感官都如同坠入冰窖般恶寒无比。维吉尔蜷缩着身体，仿佛置身于黏液中难以活动，即使用尽全力抬起眼皮，目光所见之处也只有无边无际的黑暗。  
这是梦里吗？  
不知道过了多久，寒意渐渐消退，僵硬的身体也恢复了知觉。维吉尔睁开眼睛，发现自己置身于昏暗狭窄的巷子里，而带给他恶寒的黏液，正冰冷地慢慢干涸在他身上。  
红色粘稠的液体散发着恶臭，几乎模糊了所有的视线。冷汗混合着血水从维吉尔散下的发梢滴落，洇入黑色的上衣中。  
虽然害怕，但维吉尔很冷静。他四下确定处境安全后迅速擦擦眼拢起头发，站起来往巷口走去。  
吵闹的声音越来越响，维吉尔躲在墙边观察情况。四个成年人正对一个半大少年拳打脚踢，少年的体格结实，明明可以还手却任由他们踢打在自己身上。四个成年男人直到尽兴了才骂骂咧咧地走开，留下灰头土脸的银发红衣少年捂着脸狼狈地爬起来。  
意外的，维吉尔发现这个少年长着与但丁一样但成熟些许的面容。在短暂怔愣后，维吉尔不假思索地飞奔到他身边，却意外发现他身上刚刚受的伤竟奇迹般地治愈了。  
“但丁！你怎么回事？”维吉尔抓住少年的肩膀，使劲摇晃着。但他像是没反应一样仍低头检查着身上的衣服  
突然，少年惊讶地抬起头，随即眼神就暗淡下去，用肮脏的袖口蹭了蹭满是灰尘的鼻尖，红着眼睛用强撑起的兴奋语气说道：  
“这可是坚不可摧的皇家守卫风格！如果再遇见恶魔就不怕被揍惨了！”  
“维吉尔，我厉害吗？很厉害的对吧？如果能再和你打一架，这次我一定不会输！”  
少年似是看不见面前的维吉尔一样，跳起来往维吉尔来时的方向跑去。  
——那是巷子的深处。维吉尔疑惑地回头，但他所能看到的只有猩红色和灰白色的肉团扭曲组成的一道屏障，这是他脱离控制被送到这里的出口。而但丁真实的过了分的幻影，在转头的功夫就消失不见了。  
但丁说着莫名其妙的话跑掉了，这对哥哥维吉尔来说早已是家常便饭。但刚才但丁的反应太过异常，不能不让他怀疑这个梦到底有几分是来源于现实。  
维吉尔并没有得到太多思考时间。场景悄无声息地改变，这次是下着雨的塔顶，远处一个红衣银发的青年躺在地上，胸口插着父亲斯巴达留给弟弟但丁的遗物：叛逆之刃。  
流出的鲜血混合着雨水在妖冶地蔓延扩散，沉重的大剑不是靠一个半大孩子的力气就能从深深嵌入地砖里拔出的。眼见着骨肉同胞两次在眼前受伤，维吉尔只觉得莫名其妙又心痛无比。虽然眼前的但丁已不是小孩子的模样，但作为兄长的责任感还是让他不自觉地愧疚起来。即使用尽全身力气，双手被磨出鲜血，叛逆之刃仍不肯松动，被贯穿胸膛的但丁也毫无反应，他的脸被雨水沾湿，银发凌乱的遮住双眼。  
“但丁！”  
这是维吉尔濒临崩溃前的一声嘶吼。  
冷冰冰的雨仍毫不留情地浇在两人身上，维吉尔有些脱力地跪下去，把脸埋进掌心里。  
雨慢慢地变小了，随着石块碎裂和血液溅出的声音，维吉尔在模糊中看到穿着艳丽红皮衣的但丁把出胸口的叛逆，决绝地撕下了右手的袖口。  
“但……”  
话还未能说出口，维吉尔眼前一闪而过的是这个但丁在悬崖边上伸出手，满脸惊恐的画面，便又被送到新场景中。阴暗的天空下，但丁抬起头用刘海遮住双眼出神的蠢样子。  
无名火从心头而起，维吉尔拽住他的衣服：“但丁！你就是这么不爱惜自己的？衣服不好好穿就算了，明知道打不过还要逞强的性子什么时候才能改改！知道因为这个妈妈为你多费了多少心吗？”  
似乎是对身高不到胸口的维吉尔做出回应，但丁张张嘴，发出了微不可闻的一声气音：  
“维吉尔。”  
站在但丁身边的黑发女人完全没注意到维吉尔一样，不合时宜地开口：“你在哭吗？可是雨已经停了。”  
“恶魔不会哭泣。”  
眼前的画面随着但丁的话语逐渐模糊，色彩扭曲又重组，变成了新的场景。  
破败的哥特风城堡神秘而阴森，眼前的银发红衣青年被高大的黑色铠甲骑士掐住脖子按在墙上，颈间银色的项链掉了出来。  
维吉尔下意识地摸了摸自己的那一个，红色的宝石被金子镶嵌着，和但丁银色的那个是天然的一对。  
这个男人是但丁，维吉尔也不觉得意外。黑骑士不知为何逃走了，而破碎的画面如同镜面一样掉落，下一幕就是自己的金色项链从被击倒的黑骑士身上掉了出来。  
维吉尔睁大双眼，身体又一次被恶寒笼罩，僵在原地呼吸困难。青年但丁露出了吃惊的表情，随后巨大的悲鸣声震裂了身边的一切，把年幼的维吉尔活生生震晕过去。  
再次醒来是在破旧凌乱的屋内，身下躺着的是坚硬无比的老旧沙发，旁边有一个红色的格格不入的人影，颓然地闷声喝着啤酒。  
“……是但丁吗？”维吉尔小心翼翼地试探道。  
他微微点了点头，仍旧消极的喝闷酒。  
维吉尔好奇起来，但仍旧警惕地和他保持距离。之前的但丁都像是看不见自己一样，偏偏这个阴沉到反常的但丁不仅能看到而且还可以搭话。不论这个怪异的梦到底因何而起，有谁不会好奇未来的事情呢？就在维吉尔开口之前，但丁就举起白色的手枪对准太阳穴，按下了扳机。  
“别怕，维吉尔。”但丁偏了偏头，淡漠的蓝眼睛里满是落寞与悲伤，“你看，即使这样我也没办法去那里陪着你，我的责任与罪孽不允许我在这里死去。”  
眼里的情感满溢出来，冷漠再也无法伪装长久愈合不了伤口的脆弱。但丁一把把愣在原处的维吉尔抱进怀里，不断地说着破碎的话语：  
“如果我那时能再早一些认出来你……如果我那时能抓住你的手……如果我那时执意要去玩木马……会不会不会变成现在这样……对不起。”  
他破碎的道歉里隐藏的信息太多，根据刚才所见再联想到他的话让维吉尔只觉得胆寒。  
我怎么会变成黑骑士？  
我会被但丁杀掉吗？  
妈妈呢？为什么一直不见她？  
要问的问题太多，可来不及让他好好理清思路。周围的色彩融化了，但丁的脸和声音都变得模糊，四周由狭窄昏暗逐渐地开阔明亮起来。毁坏的广场出现了，维吉尔坐在倒塌喷泉的废墟上，目瞪口呆地望着中年人用父亲教给他的刀法挥舞着本属于他的那把刀——阎魔刀。  
可是但丁好像不会用刀的啊？  
身后有什么东西倒塌了，但顾不上这些。眼前这个但丁看起来已是人到中年，胡须和细纹悄悄爬上了脸庞，衣品却仍带着他个人的张扬与随性。他挥舞阎魔刀时的表情看似轻浮，但收刀以后却对着手中的刀露出了落寞的表情。  
维吉尔一头雾水，如果这个梦是按时间推移的话，那么时间的大幅跨度让年幼的脑子一时间无法厘清头绪。  
画面闪了闪，但丁把阎魔刀交给了一个银发蓝衣，有着非人右腕的少年。  
少年稚嫩的模样与最开始见到的但丁有几分相似，但顾不得这些，维吉尔在看到阎魔刀离开但丁的瞬间就跳了起来。  
“但丁！”  
就这样随便地把他的爱刀拱手送给别人，维吉尔愤怒地追上他离去的背影，却穿过身体扑了个空。  
一瞬间，所有的景象都消失了，黑暗又重新笼罩了整个世界。维吉尔愣在原地，心想这个令人讨厌的噩梦终于要结束了。  
但是并没有如他所愿。微弱的红光渐渐汇聚在一起，六个不同时期的但丁依次出现在眼前。  
红色的皮衣，银色的头发，相同的灵魂，住进人生各个时期的身体中，品尝着不同滋味的痛苦。他们胸口上的伤还在流血，皮肉因叛逆的拔出而翻出，血淋淋地暴露在空气中。血迹如同泪痕一般，从眼角蔓延到脸颊，滴落的血珠经过胸口，在黑洞洞的心脏处格外的刺目。  
悔恨，悲伤，懊恼，痛苦，落寞。他们目光空洞地站着，握着血迹未干的叛逆。  
“但丁……”  
维吉尔的理智已经彻底粉碎，诡异的气氛让他支持不住自己跌坐在地上。几乎是同时，这些但丁摆出了战斗的姿态，以坐在地上的维吉尔为中心在铺天盖地袭来的恶魔中开出了一条路。  
“维吉尔，走！”五个但丁异口同声。  
年轻的但丁甩着三节棍，把维吉尔扔出了包围圈。  
“快跑！”  
“不要回头！”  
维吉尔面前只有两个方向，身后是铺天盖地的恶魔和殊死抵抗的但丁，前方是一望无际的黑暗。  
在混乱中，维吉尔咬紧了后牙槽，向着前方无尽的黑暗跑去。  
空气越来越凝滞厚重，维吉尔只觉得身体仿佛在凝胶中移动一般越来越无力，耳鸣压过了狂乱的心跳声，一个不合时宜的戏谑声音响起：  
“即使吃了果子，拿走了儿子的右手也不过如此啊，维吉尔。”  
空气瞬间凝固，在这身体不受控制的深渊中，维吉尔的五感逐渐丧失，意识也渐渐地消散。  
幼小的身体向着无尽的深渊跌落而去。

下篇•轮回之境

但丁睁开眼，发现自己被萤火虫般幽幽飞舞的蓝色粒子包围了。  
小男孩尝试着碰了碰其中一个，指尖被灼伤的痛感一下放大了瞳孔。  
像是受惊一般，蓝色的粒子尽数逃跑，隐匿在黑暗之中。但丁抓了抓头发，小声嘟囔着：“这可真是个奇怪的地方。”  
“喂——”但丁把双手放在嘴边，呈喇叭状大喊道，“有人在吗——维吉尔？妈妈？你们在哪——”  
声音被黑暗吃掉了。小男孩鼓起嘴不满地踢开了脚边的石子。  
金属点地的脆响隐隐传来，但丁循声望去，一个苍白瘦弱的黑发青年捧着诗集，倚靠在墙边转着金属手杖，用优美的声调念着诗：  
“在苦涩悲伤之中，我诅咒我的星辰；  
它使我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。”  
十足的怪人。但比起奇怪的装束，布满上身的狰狞纹身，他手中拿着的诗集吸引了但丁的目光。  
正是刚刚和维吉尔争抢的那本书。  
但丁跑到他面前，仰起头定定地望着他。青年似乎是感受到身边有人到来，合上诗集露出了邪魅的笑容。  
“大哥哥，你拿的是我哥哥维吉尔的书。请还给他可以吗？”  
“抱歉……这本书是我捡到的，暂时还不能还给你，但丁。差点忘记自我介绍，初次见面，你可以叫我V。”  
但丁歪着头，虽然迷惑地眨了眨眼，还是伸出了手：“我叫但丁！大哥哥，你见到维吉尔了吗？他和我一样高，穿着黑衣服，梳着背头，总是板着一张脸，刚刚他还在我旁边的……”  
“别担心，我带你去找他。”V拄着拐杖，扶着墙慢慢地走着，身旁跟着不到胸口高的但丁。  
周围环境渐渐清晰起来，V停下脚步，用手杖指了指靠墙坐着的男人。  
“这是不是维吉尔？”  
墨绿色的西装，绷带层层缠绕在头上，露出银白的头发和蓝色的眼睛。  
但丁扯下绷带看了看，发现这个面容扭曲的男人已经没了呼吸，但他的面容和故作老成的维吉尔惊人的相似。  
“这不是……维吉尔。”但丁的声音在打颤。  
“嗯，我想也是。”V用手杖把男人扭曲的面孔翻到一边，“这不过是个人造的废物。”  
V继续向前走，前方是熙熙攘攘的街道。在众多身着制服的人群中，一个穿着兜帽披风的高大身影与四周的人群格格不入。  
V停下脚步，指了指那个异样的人影：  
“这是不是维吉尔？”  
但丁跑到他的面前，发现兜帽下是身着蓝色风衣，拿着阎魔刀，银发梳成背头的老成少年。  
“嘿维吉尔！你跑到哪里去了？你这身衣服好漂亮！妈妈还等着我们呢，该回家吃晚饭了！”  
似乎是感受不到男孩的声音和拽着披风的手，他仍旧低头赶路。  
无论怎样尝试都无法引起他的注意，V拄着拐杖，慢慢走到停下来的但丁身边。  
“这不是维吉尔。”但丁的声音闷闷的，“就算我闹的多厉害，维吉尔也不会这样忽视我。”  
“我想也是。”V用力地合上书，“这不过是个在追寻力量道路上迷路了的灵魂。”  
V沿着人群越来越稀少的道路走着，行进的两人之间只有金属撞击声单调而沉闷地响着。  
“与怪物战斗的人，小心自己不要变成怪物；当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视你。”V说着晦涩难懂的话语停下了，周围的景色已不知不觉变得黑暗阴森。“这是不是维吉尔？”他开口得令人猝不及防。  
但丁的眼神向手杖所指的方向望去，看清后就惊恐地捂住了眼：银发蓝衣的少年伤痕累累，小臂粗的尖刺贯穿身体各处，血污黑了他的银发和清秀的面容。  
“这不是维吉尔！”但丁自欺欺人地喊着，“我们一直在一起的！就算是遇到恶魔，我也不会眼睁睁看着他受伤……”  
V的手放在小男孩的头顶，安抚般地摸了摸，“我想也是。”他的声音听起来十分不屑，“这不过是个误入歧途的失败者。”  
“V……”男孩抓住了他黑色的皮衣，“维吉尔到底在哪里？我想回家……”  
无视了但丁可怜兮兮的话语，V坚定地拉着他的手向哥特风的古堡走去。  
“我好累，我走不动了。”但丁在刚走进古堡就叫苦连天。V转过头来看了看，身上的纹身渐渐实化，泥沼般的黑色黏液流到地上，散发着不详的黑气。  
“抓紧我。”V以手杖为操纵杆，踩着暗影像滑板一样飞速通过奇诡的大厅，阴森的长廊，最终在残破的花园角落停了下来。  
穿黑色盔甲的银发背头恶魔蜷成一团，握着金子镶边的红宝石项链痛苦地呜咽着。  
“这是维吉尔吗？”银色的手杖指着眼前黑色的一大团非人类。  
“不，这不是维吉尔。”但丁握紧了自己的那个项链，“维吉尔不会像这样毫无形象地嘶吼，他的脸上没有丑陋的花纹，也不会害怕地蜷成一团。”  
V轻笑着，打开了手中的书：“我想也是，这不过是个失去理智被人操控的废物。”  
“犹如车轮被均匀地推动，  
正是这爱推动太阳和繁星。”  
V走到石栏边，把但丁抱在怀里踩上石砖一跃而下。  
风呼啸着划过耳畔，极速下落中但丁惊恐地捂住了眼。在身体重重一顿后，但丁从指缝中看到一只蓝色的大鸟抓着V空出来的那只手，带着他们平稳的向地面滑行。  
大鸟聒噪的声音毫不留情地嘲笑着但丁，而V却面色凝重到了极点，无暇顾及男孩和格里芬之间的斗嘴。  
“V，我不行了！只能把你们先放下了！”精疲力尽的格里芬还未落地就把两人抛了下去，V在空中转了个身，用后背落地的姿势护住了怀里年幼的但丁。  
“V！你没事吧！”但丁爬起来，在看到他遍布全身的裂缝后倒抽了一口凉气。  
难怪刚才在城堡里就能感觉到有粉末和颗粒在不停地掉下来……  
V不停地咳嗽着，在但丁的帮扶下艰难地爬起来。他的身体仿佛随时都要分崩离析，就连抬起眼皮都会牵动周围的皮肤裂开无数细小的裂纹，掉下细细的粉末。  
“我的使命……要结束了……我的旅程，即将……到达终点。”  
凭借着手杖和但丁的支撑，V挣扎又艰难地向着终点走去。掉落的皮肤碎成齑粉，消散在风中。  
V仍轻声念着诗：  
“循着甲虫的声音……  
小流浪汉，快快返回家中……”  
“不要再说话了，V！”但丁架着他的胳膊，在与他消瘦身形不符的重量下艰难移动着。“你最好休息一下。”  
V笑了起来，惨淡又悲凉。他向前方颔首，示意已经到了终点。  
“……这不是维吉尔……”看着眼前被触须扭曲缠绕的深蓝色怪物，但丁喃喃道。而V放开了扶着但丁的手，费力地爬上了恶魔的胸口。  
“这不过是……被自我抛弃的孤独罢了……”V回头望了一眼定定站住的但丁，举起了手杖。  
“而你我枝蔓扭结，根部也互相缠绕……！”  
手杖刺入怪物的胸口，炫目的白光一瞬间迸射出来，吞噬了所有的一切。在但丁模糊的视线中，看到银头发的V回过头来，嘴里说了些什么。而凭借半魔出众的听力，但丁清清楚楚地听到了说话的内容。  
“我们，其实都是维吉尔。”  
“抱歉，对你隐瞒了我的意图，请原谅我……”  
光芒散去的场景如同打碎的玻璃一样片片掉落，消失的怪物和V的地方出现了一个握着刀的高大男人的背影。  
在所有的一切碎掉之前，男人低沉的声音传了过来：  
“愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。”  
在黑暗中重新睁开眼，但丁发现自己在幽蓝飞舞的粒子中间站着。  
金属点地的闷响隐隐约约地传过来。  
粒子散去，倚在墙边的黑发青年捧着诗集聚精会神地读着。  
冷汗顺着额头滑落，但丁走上前去，在没有任何选择的世界里，开始了下一个相同故事的轮回。

余音

躺在地上睡午觉的半魔双子几乎是同时醒来的。  
仿佛做了一场永远不会醒来的噩梦一般，兄弟两人都是一身冷汗，神情恍惚，愣在那里久久无言。  
两人小心翼翼地对视一眼，似乎是确认了彼此仍完好无损地真实存在在身边后，都暗自松了一口气。  
夕阳把两人的影子在地板上拉得纤细修长，伊娃披着金色的霞光走来，把她的珍宝们搂进了怀里。  
“今天在地板上睡得很不舒服吧？是不是都做噩梦啦？”她摸着兄弟俩被冷汗浸透的头发，语气一如既往地温柔。  
维吉尔默默抱紧了母亲，但丁则是委委屈屈地开始哭诉撒娇。  
“好啦好啦，”她的手在两个小家伙的脑袋上轻轻拍了一下，“可怕的东西——都飞走了哦。”  
看着兄弟俩重新露出了笑脸，伊娃起身去准备晚饭。兄弟俩没一会就对院子里木马的玩耍权起了争执，最终企图撒娇的但丁没有磨过固执的哥哥，于是维吉尔去院子里玩木马，但丁去帮母亲准备晚饭。  
两个孩子相背而行，走向了各自的未来。  
Fin. 

后记（作者的碎碎念）  
很俗的故事对吧……写的跟流水账一样。  
基于最先想到的标题，于是就联想到了被现实裹挟不得不走向深渊的维吉尔和在得到与失去间不停轮回的但丁。  
对维吉尔来说，还没遭遇变故前或许只是为了继承父亲的荣誉和身为长子的责任而追求力量，至于和但丁分个高下只是自己的骄傲和好胜心。对于但丁来说，可能只是幼子单纯的贪玩和希望引起哥哥注意而好斗，至于未来斯巴达血脉和精神的继承更多的是无奈之举。假如维吉尔在身边的话，但丁应该就是还像小时候一样希望得到哥哥的注意和认可，维吉尔或许还会追求抛瓦，但不会偏执到抛却人性。但正篇里这只能是如果，他们还是走上了各自的道路。  
从他们年幼的眼光审视未来的对方很有趣，从中或许可以想像他们最初的愿望在面对现实时产生的巨大差异和性格变化。  
孤身一人在梦境中不停坠落的哥，被亲人V引导着在追寻哥哥的旅途中失而复得得而复失的但，如果能把天真与现实的强烈反差刻画出来，那真的是让人非常满足了（可惜我不够扎实的文笔没办法表现出我想要的效果，哭哭）。  
V中间说的一句诗来源于神曲•天堂篇最后一首的最后一句，虽然这里是断章取义地拿来硬套上的，但我个人觉得勉强算是对应上了。血脉相连的爱推动如同太阳和星星的两人彼此追逐纠缠不休，或许对他们两人来说，只要有对方在身边，无论何处都是天堂。  
如果能好好把这层意思在文中表达出来就好了（大哭  
我会继续加油的，非常感谢耐着性子看到这里的你，我们下个文再见！  
2020.4.4  
（ao3存档）


End file.
